Patty Williams
Patty Williams (born Patricia Ann Williams, aliases Mary Jane Benson, Dr. Emily Peterson) was portrayed by Andrea Evans, Lilbet Stern and Stacey Haiduk. Biography Patty Williams was part of the Williams Family. Her brother Paul Williams was the brother to which she was closest. In the early 1980s, Patty fell for Jack Abbott. He married her, but only because he wanted to be president of Jabot Cosmetics. He often cheated on her. Patty, who was expecting his child, walked in on him and Diane Jenkins having an affair, fell and lost the baby. She wanted to try again, but she overheard Jack say why he married her. Patty, in anger, shot him three times in the chest. She lost all memory of the event. When she got it back, Jack decided not to press charges. Patty briefly dated Danny Romalotti until he married Traci Abbott who was pregnant. Patty accidentally caused Traci to lose the baby and then she left town. New Patty Patty returned in 2009 as a brunette with a differant face (via plastic surgery). She also had a different name: Mary Jane Benson--Mary her mother's name, Jane her aunt's. Victor Newman paid for the surgery to get revenge on Jack. Patty became obsessed with Jack. She became upset when she saw him and Phyllis Summers having sex. After hearing that Phyllis' young daughter, Summer Newman, was allergic to peanuts, she ate a cookie with peanuts in it and kissed her. Summer ended up in a coma. But the plan backfired when Patty noticed that Phyllis and Jack got closer as they sat by Summer's bedside. Patty called her niece, Heather Stevens, and said that she saw Phyllis feed Summer peanuts. Phyllis was seperated from her daughter for a short time until they found evidence connecting Patty to the murder attempt. She fled. Patty lived in Victor's potting shed. Adam Wilson found her and framed her for trying to make Ashley insane. Patty commited several crimes such as stealing Mac's money, killing Victor's dog, and drugging and sleeping with Jack. She dyed her hair back to blonde. Paul tracked her down but she revealed her true identity to him. He tried to help her, but Jeffrey Bardwell and Gloria Abbott Bardwell kidnapped her and tried to ransom her off. Colleen Carlton helped her escape her captors, but Patty turned on her and kept her as a hostage. Colleen managed to escape via canoe but she fell out and drowned. Jack pulled her out and tried to give her CPR. Patty found them and now held and unconscious Colleen, Jack and Victor (who came to help) at gunpoint, then shot Victor three times in the chest. Patty fled into the woods. Paul found her dying from a spider bite and convinced her to turn herself in. Emily Patty was locked up in a psych ward when her therapist, Dr. Emily Peterson, came to town. It was clear whose face Patty chose when she had her plastic surgery because she and Emily looked exactly alike. Emily took over Patty's case, but gave it up when she fell in love with Jack. Emily and Jack got engaged and Patty found out about it in the paper. She knocked Emily out and drugged her, nearly killing her. She then dyed her hair brown, posed as Emily and married Jack. While Jack was becoming suspicious, Patty was struggling to be Emily. She thought herself lucky when she ran into Sara Smythe, a nurse who assisted in her plastic surgery. Sara was posing as Lauren Fenmore. The two hatched a plan: Sara would kill Phyllis, whom Patty was sure was trying to steal Jack, if Patty would kill Michael Baldwin. Eager to get rid of Phyllis, Patty agreed and went to Michael's house to shoot him. However, she suspected that Sara was tricking her so she left without doing the deed. Patty, as Emily, was assigned to Adam whom had previously used and framed her. Her job was to deicde if he could stand trial for kidnapping. Adam realized whom she was and blackmailed her into helping him escape. He was later found murdered in the Genoa City Athletic Club basement. Getting Caught Jack adopted a cat that he named Mrs. Kitty. Since Emily was allergic to cats, the plan was too see if Patty would have a reaction and she didn't. Patty knew she was in trouble so she left a note saying she left town, but she really dyed her hair back to blonde and drugged Emily. She put the unconscience Emily in the morgue with a tag on her toe that said "Jane Doe", and took her place in the padded cell, expecting the coroner to cut open Emily during the autopsy and Jack would take her home, thinking she was the real Emily. But Jack wouldn't be duped again, so he ran down to the morgue to save the real Emily and arrived just as the coroner was about to open her up. Meanwhile, Patty decided to kill herself. Paul tried to talk her out of it, but Emily was surprisingly the one who saved Patty's life. Patty was then taken to a new hopsital in a straight jacket. Patty was seen days later at a hearing deciding if she would go to jail or to another psych ward. The judge chose psych ward and on the way out Patty was horrifed to see Phyllis. Phyllis tried to ask her questions but Patty wouldn't answer either her or Sharon Newman. Michael got her to talk and she told them about she and Sara's plan. She also told them about when she helped Adam escape. Phyllis and Sharon suspected that Patty killed Adam but knew Patty wouldn't tell them. They convinced Lauren to pose as Sara to ask Patty but Paul walked in before Lauren got any answers. Patty promised Paul that she didn't kill Adam, but no one except Paul belived her. Nicholas Newman came back to ask Patty questions about Adam and Patty told Nick there were two Adams. Nick asked if the other Adam was a man named Richard Hightower. Patty said she didn't know who that was but she was obviously lying. Patty then saw Phyllis through the tiny window, threw a fit and had to be drugged. Paul came to ask her about the prescription pads she gave away. (Months earlier, Patty was desperate to get rid of Emily's brother, Jamie Peterson, who came to visit Emily. She gave him some prescription pads and money and told him to leave town.) Patty could hardly keep her eyes open because of the drugs but managed to utter "Brother...". Paul thought she was trying to talk to him and ignored it. A while later, it was revealed that Adam was still alive. He was sent to the same psych ward as Patty after faking a mental breakdown and snuck into Patty's room. Due to Adam's manipulation, Patty confessed to killing Hightower. But a little while later she realized that she really didn't do it. Adam knew he was in trouble so he helped Patty escape and sent to her to Canada to be a nun. A little while later Patty called Paul. Paul begged her to come home but she refused. it was then revealed that she was a redhead and in Brazil, using the named Mary Jane. Patty's Cats Mr. Kitty Mr.Kitty was Patty's cat. When he died, Patty had him stuffed. She talked to the stuffed version of Mr. Kitty like it was a human. She also carried it around in a little bag and fed it milk. Victor Newman's dog, Zapato, found and chewed up Mr.Kitty, so Patty killed him in revenge. Kitty Kitty Kitty Kitty was a real living kitten whom Patty found in a church when she and Paul were hiding from the cops. Patty was sure that Kitty Kitty was a gift from God. When Gloria and Jeffery kidnapped her, she was more concerned about her new kitten than about herself. She later brought him along when she kidnapped Colleen, and gave him to Paul when she was taken into custody. Cat/Mrs. Kitty When Jack became suspusious of Patty (who was impersonating Emily), he came up with one way to figure out whom she really was. The real Emily was allergic to cats. So he adopted a cat that looked a lot like Kitty Kitty, named her Mrs. Kitty and left her on the stoop. Patty was thrilled when she found her and renamed her Cat. Cat scratched her when they were playing leaving a small gash as Jack looked on. Patty left Cat in the pool house while she went to kill Emily. In the mental hospital, Patty attempted to take Emily's place again but Jack realized it was Patty because of the gash. Jack then gave Cat away to a new home. Relationships Parents *Mary Williams (mother) *Carl Williams (father) Siblings *Paul Williams (brother) *Steven Williams (brother) *Todd Williams (brother) Category:No Longer on the Show